


Making a slight difference

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Alternative diference [2]
Category: Transformers
Genre: Children and Teen, Fiction, Gen, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation to  'A alternative difference'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a slight difference

**Author's Note:**

> They are gonna find his Lance in the next chapter >XD
> 
> Sentinel,Elita,shockwave,megatron,and Optimus Prime belongs to Hasbro
> 
>  
> 
> the other characters belongs to me  I am so glad that I FINALLY FINISHED THIS Part  I am dividing chapter four into parts because somewhere...The allspark is gonna be found and then be destroyed into all spark shards ending up around the world by Ivy w-I am not giving more spoilers 
> 
>  
> 
> did ya know that 'can' and 'scan' Rhyme?! I noticed this when I typed the part of Ivy using those words.

( _Note to readers: the two sparklings of Elita and Optimus have been officaly named...wait a nenoklik...Motimus and Overquart-3*mute femme* shall be on the verge of graduating from the autobot academy at the time this takes place_ )

Sentinel watched the steller cycles go by as his two friends made the journey to the elite guard; Optimus turned to a prime,Elita-1 became a elite guard downloader, And for Sentinel, he had his career go down the drain. He had been rendered down as a space bridge repair bot which sucked big time for him. Although He didn't expect to see old Thunderarm,the science watcher geek,arrive to his space bridge destination after all those years from the academy days.

"Thunderarm?" Sentinel raised a optic ridge. "Why are you here? You are supposed to be back at cybertron!"

"Actually, Sentinel, I'm not here to cause any trouble. I merely got the All Spark's energy signature coming from a far off distant planet. I'm not really sure what its called, but I do know that it is filled with organics," he explained. "and that I don't want you in my way as I am bringing the allspark to Megatron finally before my brother even finds out" Thunder transforms into a tall yellow,orange, and red mech that had a vehicle mode of an Lamborghini Murielago;Sentinel stepped back as he saw the cornbell single red optic retract out onto the black voidness empty space without an face to the resemblance of a bot named Shockwave. A fire goblet on the back of Thunderm's helm was revealed by shrinking extra helm armor plating's going back down in the hardened material titanium/metal layers.

"Decepticon science spy!" Sentinel responds to sight of the con. "I'm so catching you Thunderarm!"

"The real names Heatstroke" Heatstroke's three claws/servos retracted for his heating fans to appear,he aimed his fans at Sentinel,and then let loose a wave of heat towards him extremely hot enough to melt a bots armor at close range.

Sentinel could not dodge it;Heatstroke's fan directly blasted him up in heat not actual damage. He looked at his melted servos which were still there,instead,round circle imprint dents were on the dented parts;Sentinel threw his arm-mount shield right at the back of Heatstroke's helmet which had the same dent from the academy days,and as usual the shield flew back to Sentinels grasping servos textured in little bitty circles.

"Ow!" Heatstroke yelped. "Now you're getting it this time!"

 

Sentinel narrowed his optics before he threw his energy lance directly towards the one optic decepticon spy creep.Heatstroke dodged Sentinels throw and punched him at the chest plating,an imprint dent at the chest plate could be nearly seen on Sentinel,and his mind flew as of trying to comprehend an idea to be the one getting the allspark for the autobots.

The determined mech grabbed his energy lance,threw it at Heatstroke,and the energy lance landed in the targets shoulder blade. Heatstroke looked to his shoulder blade leaking energon;He slowly pulled out the energy lance before throwing back hard.

Sentinel ducked the aim. " _that was a good idea to do_ " Sentinel thought in his processor; He knew that Heatstroke should not get his servos on the allspark, and there was only one thing to do."Look over there; A labradoodle!"

"Labra what?" Heatstroke turned around.

The distraction worked; Sentinel went to the space bridge control panel to set the  destination to where the allspark was supposedly at,he was going to take the second chance, and Sentinel knew the elite guard wouldn't believe that he found out where the allspark was located at an unknown planet.

Sentinel activated the space bridge; He watched the portal open,Sentinel knew he was going to be the first one there,and Heatstroke's arrival can be defined as of late.

"I saw no Labradoodle that you spoke of" Heatstroke said; he got a feeling that this had been just a trick to distract him,trusting his feeling,Heatstroke looked back at the space bridge to see Sentinel was about to enter the portal.

"Always works on bots or so I've heard; Last bot to get to the planet is scrap metal" Sentinel responds to Heatstroke,not scared,and He jumped into the portal after responding to the creep one eyed con.

"Sentinel is going to be the last one to arrive!" Heatstroke responsended; his optic flamed in fury,so did his goblet of fire,and Heatstroke appeared as if he was inflamed by fire. To prove that he was not going to be the last one to arrive after Sentinel,Heatstroke jumped through the space bridge, this was really a start of an adventure reflecting many twists of events which he wanted one of them to be him defeating Sentinel and Battledusk.(Dusk developed a dislike towards him during the academy days)

_...Earth...  Year: 2050  
location fixating at Northern Illinois_

The Month of June is here..so to give a better view it's June 6; to clarify why June 6 is important to our character is simple as pie to explain. Our fourteen year old girl known as Ivy had became fifteen.

Ivy wears a long black sleeved turtle neck that had an amber trimmed emblem shaped like a 'W', Two amber shoulder bands at both sides of her shoulders, she had Dark Brown shoulder length hair,the eye-color can't be missed for it was a dark gray blue; she had skinny blue jeans which reached down to her white socks not inside of shoes-strangely her fingernails resembled much of lion claws. One last thing; her height is 5'1.

"Wake up you ole fart!" Ivy's weird Grams said with a odd sense of humor;she had ash blond short hair,She wore a shirt decorated by turkeys on a grass plain,her lounging around pants were a dark gray. she appeared to be some where in her 50's.

"Let me sleep in Jane;I've watched 'The men who stare at goats' until 1 AM in the morning" Ivy tiredly responds to her Grams Jane;  She had literately re-watched it over and over and over again. The cussing,humor, and most of all the characters were developed quite well if she could go to the director of the movie; Tell him/her that she loved the movie for being right up her ally.  (Be prepared to be surprised...Because Ivy slept downstairs on the recliner as one yellow/golden blanket was on her head and the other blanket on her legs as nothing was in the middle. for short Ivy went to sleep straight at one arm of the sage green recliner while her legs were on the other arm)

"Is it a passage of staying up all night when you become fifteen or a higher age to adulthood?" Jane sat down on a sage green couch; in front of her was a table which had a laptop laying on its wooden surface.

"Yes, I stay up for two important events which is my birthday and the end of the year"  

Ivy stepped onto the solid floor after fighting her bundle of blankets blocking the ability to get up;  She yawn,stretched,and turned her head left to see a blond Keeshond climbing down the tan staircase. 

"You let lakota out,besides,you are her buddy Ivy"

"Okay,I'll let the door out" Ivy groggily responds to Jane,walking crisscross,and she didn't see what was going on since her eyes were half way closed.she went right instead of going straight then turn left of the recliner;walk seven steps to the chairs,three steps left of the chairs,five steps straight to the backyard door slider.

"Make sure that you don't hit the-"

"Ow"

"wall.."

"Dang you tiredness!" Ivy says to no one in particular,She shook her fist in the air,and Ivy was really half awake and half asleep. "Oh.I need to get lakota out instead of the door" 

Ivy let Lakota outside to do her thing. Strangely there was a feeling of some sort that she usually got at different times; She felt mostly like a Psychic, sometimes a odd humorous happy-go-lucky girl,and last of all..a person that missed her target/aim at any kind of human target game. This time the feeling was much odder then usual passing by feelings of all. 

She gathered her clothes to wear for today which was like her current style of fashion being wore. Ivy showered,got dressed,brushed her teeth,ate a candy bar,and grabbed a red apple perfectly small enough to eat in 10 or more bites as a snack-she even put on black boots reaching up her knee caps.

"I'm going out for a walk; be back at 12 for lunch!" Ivy shouts;before she runs up the stair case,turn left of the grandfather clock,stopped at the fifth step,turn left again to walk 16 steps to the front door which she opened at the time of the 17th step. The lion girl turned left again on the front porch as she went down the three steps. "Please let it be a robot for once!" throwing her hands up into the air as she had head looking up before going towards the woods for the strong feeling of somebody right for Ivy was coming to some where in the woods oddly.

Lakota's low pitched bark changed to a higher tone. 

Ivy covered her ears as she ran into a good path way towards a destination which her gut told her to go in a bond kind of command. Pieces of twigs,leaves,and other forest related objects got in her way;She felt the feeling getting more stronger until she stopped to a plain clearing.

Nothing was out of the ordinary. Ivy scratched her head.Why did she run out for no reason at all for her to be in a clearing of grass? Was God involved of him sending these feelings of destiny/bond? Whatever lame reason brought her out seemed to be an epic fail to lead her think of returning sooner to the house then coming back at 12;the current time is 7 AM.

Thinking that the entire purpose was nothing; Ivy began to leave,that's when some odd noise started to be heard from the sky.

She looked up to see a blue circle portal hovering a great distance off the ground as the portal seemed to be in the middle of the plains.Her mind had changed to a thought of random irony for the subject of an alien related teleportation device standing right there upwards a few minutes from the ground was more of a stage to prove that there indeed existed alien robots from a far distant planet. grinning ear to ear,She jumped up in excitement for just plainly that this was an start of.... **The Adventures Of Ivy And The Robot**

_Insane would be the best thing to call Ivy for the moment here._

Out of the portal came out Sentinel;he landed on the ground for a crater to be created from his landing,and the cybertronian mech got himself up to his legs as of knowing Heatwave was coming soon.

"Heatstroke is Scrap metal!" Sentinel victoriously said. after his first ever remark to be heard,and when he turned around to see the sight of Ivy standing there in shock to see a different structure robot not having the appearance of what the humans predicted these aliens would look like seemed to freak him a little. "There's another one coming and you should leave before he comes"

"Oh heck no!" Ivy places her hands on her hip as if stubborn enough to not obey Sentinel;Besides this girl is an book worm which is not related to subject, and that she loved science fiction a whole arms length away of loving it so much to believe technology events like this one typically using Sentinel as an example. "I ain't missing no bot fight!

"Go alre-" Sentinel didn't get the chance to finish his response; because Heatstroke arrived out of the space bridge and land onto the grassy ground changed to a flattened down layer.

"You're going to be scrap metal big chin" 

Sentinels optics blew in fury,he was pissed at Heatstroke, and enough that he threw his energy lance right at the spy con. 

He missed twice in a row. 

"Who ever is making me miss better have me make my aim next time!"

Bad thing happened to him in weapon terms: Sentinel freaking lost his energy lance,he saw it going through the woods very fast, and searching for the lost energy lance was going to be tough for the space bridge repair mech didn't know Earth completely well.

"HOLY MACARONI!" Ivy exclaimed;first timer to see a one eyed robot is startling to be sighted in her terms,thought she had never even thought this type of bot existed, and Ivy's total mind was blown away mentally of experiencing strange aliens.

"Whats macaroni?" Sentinel asked; He brought up the question at a wrong time which would have to be answered outside of battle.

"Macaroni and cheese"

"Do your species use this word a lot?"

Heatstroke spotted the right moment to use his attack; His claw servos retraced once more for his armor pit's ending to be replaced by gray metal barred fans ready to swirl in circles to create waves of extreme heat, and the process of chemical heat went through the rotating fans in a particular movement before launching out of the object and headed towards the two chatting targets.

"Mind if I pick you up organic?" Sentinel said to Ivy;He picked up the teenager into his servos as he says to her-mentioning the word 'organic' coincidentally.

"The names Ivy Bell not organic!" Ivy reacts. "But for short,the name Ivy is what most people call me,and my species are humans to say for the least"

"Do you know how to get rid of Decepticons from following an lone autobot?" Sentinel asked Ivy."And what does your name stand for?"

Ivy's face rendered down to a devious smirk.

"Easy as to making Ramen Noodles; use a hologram hover board of you" Ivy response seemed a bit more of to distract the con. "We,humans,have absolutely no meaning to our names except to related stuff within our grasp/reach"

"Please get one out"

"I'll take it out of my pant pocket"

"Your what?!"

"Pocket"  Ivy digs her hand into her jeans as she felt around for a flat object sized Ipod laying for her to grab out;She took out her hand from the pocket to show the flat dark gray narrow object which had a orb like shape in the middle to shroud itself in a image.

"Is that a...???"

"Holoboard" Ivy answered to Sentinel,and She instructed him a little summery how the Holoboard worked. "Start running or something;This Holoboard doesn't make the illusion without physical movement"

"Just as I was thinking to run,Ironic,and hang on!" Sentinel says to Ivy; He dodged Heatwave's attack during the converse between him and the lion teen organic.the cybertronian mech ran as Ivy climbed up to his shoulder before activating the holoboard by pressing the red button underneath.

"Land inside of the weapon apple!" Ivy throws her red apple right at the optic instead of the original aim towards the firing servo arm shooting out waves of extreme heat. "Dang it!"

"Ow!" Heatstroke howled in pain,both of his servos covered his optic,and the accent of Heatstroke sounded more English. "My optic!"  Pain shot straight inside of his single optic,Anger grew,and so did his tolerance of standing two running targets. Thus the fire goblet went poof,and Exactly a few seconds of the flame blowing away; out of the black void design retracted out a visor optic protector. "If only there could be an relaxer..that would be relieving"

Ten minutes later,Sentinel was still running,and Heatstroke returned right on their track while he had the visor protector up on his face to cover the single optic in fear of getting hit twice in a row. 

"Is it boosted up for the illusion?" Sentinel asked Ivy. "And How bad is your aim?" 

Ivy giggles before her response. "I fail at Moving targets, and Epic fail at Human targets ,Even robots;And yes,The holoboard is ready!"

Thus the teen lion girl threw the thin structure Holoboard designed in a future skate board texture,Sentinel's signature became swamped,and He ran to a far direction then stupid decepticon spy Heatstroke following a holoboard. 

"He's so out of luck" Sentinel remarks smirking.

"Where-are-you-from?What-are-your-species-called?What-was-that-portal?What-symbol-is-that-on-your-chest-plate?Did-you-graduate-from-an-academy-as-most-of-our-species-do- here? Do-you-guys-have-cyclop-robots-back-at-your-planet?How-do-you-get-an-vehicle- mode?Why-did-you-two-come-here? Do-you-have-devices-that-are-holographic?have- you-played-dodge-ball-before?how-do-you-reproduce?" Ivy blabbers out her entire line of questioning before the last one to be said. "and last one...Are you,robots,high tech?

"I nearly did not hear a word" Sentinel said. "Except I am a autobot cybertronian,I don't know how We get vehicle modes without an ship,you mean holograms,We do have academy's,Allspark helps us reproduce,and what was the last question?"

"One eyed cybertronians on your planet?"

"Nah,I don't think so-But has your species found anything large enough to be a crystal inside of a giant device?"

"No"

"Slag it"

"What does 'slag' mean?"

"scrap metal"

"Ah,So what about your energy lance?"

"what word does Humans use for situations like this?

"Damn"

"Ah Damn" Sentinel uses an human word in the mist of his lost energy lance prospectively launched tight inside of an buildings wall. "I have to call the elite guard or later if its in real deep trouble with a Decepticon. IF I do not find it"

"Elite guard?..."  Ivy jumps down to the ground,she landed on the ground safely, and brought herself up to tilt the dark brown short hair of hers connected to the main crazy head filled of what made the organic herself."Are they in the Federal level of government?"

"Yes,they are a higher lever above my low rank." He explains. "You see above all rank is Magnus;leader of all autobots" 

"President of everybody as an autobot that's a good bot?"

"Uh huh,and I am so going need help finding my energy lance somehow" Sentinel leaned his head against the wooden tree trunk,thinking, and Ivy's look changed to a puzzled expression due to the weapon lose fact.

"You lost your lance?"

"By a single miss to Heatstroke"

Ivy scratched her chin. "Which direction did it fly?"

"straight left"

"Ah crap" Ivy reacts. "Katelyn has goats and you might have hit her house plainly in the day time.IF we are lucky enough,nobody will be there,and they shall be at my place exactly at the time of 12:00 PM which I discover a surprise party filled of students from Loano JR High predictably knowing me as an inch away for a fact"

"I get the feeling that I will see these 'Goats' after arriving  on my -"  

"No, You need direction help to the building of course" Ivy crosses her arms,She knew perfectly well that He would need help to get to the destination,and above all of the matter placed here.Ivy's stubbornness aided her decision.She did know where the apartment's location resided from her technology home redone into the modern future fashion every year at a specific point.

"Have you driven yourself to the residence before?"

"I'm not sixteen,yet,and I perfectly know where that is enough to direct you or have you follow me-wait I haven't asked your name yet!" Ivy finally realizes her own last-last question of the interaction to a transformer,and her hands unfolded from the arm crossing attitude towards Sentinel earlier.

"Wow,you finally asked my name after all this" Sentinel responds;he started to laugh in such way for him to fall against a tree which dropped backwards to another tree that fell backwards and made few trees fall till stopping to the number 20.

"Ah come on" Ivy said as she rolled her eyes in a manner of wanting to get this done before anybody else heard the commotion caused by an giant transformer from an far away planet unknown to humanity for the time being. "This is what I get for not asking it at the right moment"

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha..My name is Sentinel..ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha" The laughiing Knight mech tried calming down and the result only ended into continuing. "Oh primus! That's too funny to not laugh!" 

Ivy went back home to grab a bucket out of the backyard shed,open the gate,and then unwrap the hose to fill the bucket up till it was in a reasonable range. Smirking,She carried the bucket lightly to keep the water inside of the soon to be emptied bucket. and use it on Sentinel to stop the commotion since most other people would venture out into the forest as she would have done if not the strange feelings arrival on time. 

Keeping her mind right on track,the teen organic lion returned to her balancing twist of not spilling any water from the bucket itself,and Ivy's mind seemed to be set in her own way which could not have anybody stop Ivy in mist of any kind of sort fog clouding a perspective.

Nothing changed except for the sight of Sentinel laughing as he had basically forgotten that Ivy left to fetch a bucket of water. Ivy jumped onto the wooden remaining of a tree stuck (which had been knocked down due to a laughing bot ),she squirted her eyes at the bucket in a challenge way before dragging it up to herself,and the last objective to do within her mind had to dump the water on top of Sentinel's head.

**Splash!**

"Ahh what is that subtstence?! Sentinel exclaimed,cold as heck,and water dripped off his helm in little bit rain drops.

"Water"

"Why did you use that organic water on me?!"

"Because some organic/human like me is going to find you and then create a crowd which would call the federal government or-Hide quick somewhere!" Ivy suddenly changed her tone as of hearing the sound of a twig snap as to signify that some person was here.

"you mean hide in my vehicle mode?" Sentinel responds. "I can do that"

Sentinel transformed into his cybertronian flat-bed truck Alt mode.

"I mean that you have to actually hide for cover till the person leaves and your vehicle mode is not even in our style!" 

"But-"

"Just take cover till the person leaves!...Honestly to God, please don't even get invovled if it turns into a fighting or a trap situation of somesort"

"Fine..."

The flat-bed truck drove behind an boulder close enough the wooden area;Ivy turned around to her front as a female figure came out of the cluttered branched opening completely covered in fallen trees. 

"Was there a bloody gigantic battle here?!" The nineteen year old teenager questioned Ivy;her orange hair reached down to the shoulder blade as there could be seen a widows peak at the front of her head, The British women had a red long turtle neck shirt reaching down to her elbows which connected the sports like black and blue gloves to the palms of both sharp claw structured hands,right at the chest lay a purplish orb sealed within a gray circle secure device,Oddly enough to be seen was her glowing crimeson red eyes,and not mentioning the light brown short jeans reaching down to her knee's as the running shoes slight stood out above else;Strangely there were techno organic markings at different parts of Sally's body as Ivy could see from her full view.

Ivy shook her head.  "Er.. No Sally"

"I heard robotic laughter and I bloody think that you are lying you brat!" Sally said directly towards Ivy.

"Nothing.happened." Ivy firmly stuck to her fake story. "and don't ever call me,brat,because you are for the moment to be an enemy of mine!"

"I do not care about your bloody relationship child!" Sally's eyes lit off their glow perhaps in agreement to her British tone. "and I want to see those robots to witness them before turning to the elders which I will bring them with me to prove that there's a robot here!"  
(Dear readers: They are not breaking out into song because imagine the music coming up during the events within battle.song is Nemo and it belongs to Nighwish)  
 _This is me for forever_  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass

 

Ivy's hands clenched into fists. she wasn't going to deal this tolerance. Sally wasn't even going to have the chance to do her decision.

_This is me for forever_

The teenage lion threw a punch at Sally,nearly the attack hit Her cheek but missed two inches away from her. Sally grinned;She LOVED to fight others,her anger could be inflicted onto her enemy's,and although...Sally seeked for her own bondmate fulfilling the void dug inside throughout the entire years knowing of her own pretender species hiding themselves from ever being discovered entirely.To be exact of her knowledge..She knew top secrets which one of them involved the autobot species revolting to be **Transformers** in disguise.

_One without a name_  
        These lines the last endeavor  
        To find the missing lifeline 

"You are not going to get the chance on my watch!" Ivy said; positioning her self into the battle mode which people got themselves into for striking upon described opponent for many reasons to be Identified constructively through views.

"Bloody wrong!" Sally retorted;her hands extended into robotic servos,the eyes brightened up,and she let an ball of energy out at Ivy.

_[Chorus]_  
Oh, how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything 

Ivy kicked the energy ball back at her direction,which shocked Sally badly,and to make things much more shocking. This teenager wasn't ever going to give up on her determination to stop the British teenager to create a vicious cycle slithered within two lives being held in a unwanted grasp taking them to a whole different direction mentally.

The energy ball hit Sally beneath her chest.

_My flower, withered between_  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom  
Gone with my sins  
Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name 

_Oh, how I wish_  
For soothing rain  
Oh how i wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore 

 

Sally flew back to a tree trunk,however, She got knocked out at the time of hitting an tree trunks wooden surface. Her eyes were closed. the status of her condition easily fourthly demonstrated that Sally was still alive and just a bit bruised.

"I told you so" 

Ivy ran back to the flat bed truck,Sentinel opened his door,and she climbed into his front seat before the seat belt came across her immediately.

"Can we now leave this area?!"

"Yes Sentinel"

Sentinel's wheels back up out of the boulder's cover,and he seemed to be feeling happy of driving out of the location enough to drive fast down the aisle of tree's predictably in Sentinels way. Left,right,left,right,left,right.down,up,down,left,turn right,and then finally get out of control due to the sliding hill covered by branches of twigs carelessly laying on the rocky gravel lines resembling much of a road to the two companions.

"EAST EAST EAST EAST EAST!!!!"

"I can't!"

Yes you can!"

"Can't"

"West!"

"Then hold on to the seat or anything that you can get your servo's on" Sentinel responds; his tires screeched as he started them towards the left direction,Ivy held onto the seat belt,and tire screeching noises began to be heard while an non based vehicle luckly got into the west direction.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHH NOT ANOTHER TREE!" Ivy exclaimed seeing the upcoming big thick oak tree being the wides tree to be ever seen in her own lifetime or maybe it was not because of the meeting of the two transformers if it could counted for as an excuse.

"Slag it!" Sentinel reacts. "I need to get a whole new vehicle mode to adapt on the roads here!"

This time He backed himself up,steered himself to the right direction,and face a cleared road to drive on. Ironical the two were thinking just the same thing of Sentinel getting a better vehicle mode to drive safer.

"You should get the Delta Armored 4x4" Ivy said.The Delta Armored 4x4 can be quite easily to explain for it was the newest future version of an armored 4x4,to be satisfied the details of every part seemed reasonable for any kinds of road driven on. Underneath the wheels are protectors slid inside each side the four wheels big enough to drive down a hill safely without a single incident.

"Ivy is the vehicle mode stable enough to deal driving on a rocky road on where I fought over?"

"Sentinel,there has been a lot of people who's used the truck during the winter time or in area's that are difficult to climb/drive over" Ivy tried to convince him. She could partially tell her own little fragment assuring would get the mech to scan his new vehicle mode-not buying the vehicle mode at all.

_...One hour later-No four hours later..  
at an Auto-zone truck section...11:00 AM _

Actually it took one hour to arrive at an residential city filled of flying cars following traffic in its worst stage of going slow;Sentinel had to take an olden road as of not equipped in the right gears or didn't have any kind of gas substance to float in the crowded air.

"Finally!" Ivy jumps out of the flat-bed truck onto the gray pavement to start bowing down to the ground. "those roads need to be renewed and why do they use the sky to drive instead of the roads?!"

"You tell me" Sentinel said. "I'm only here for the vehicle mode"

Ivy shifted her eyes to see the newest version of the Delta armored 4x4 floating at the fifth parking space's front edge besides an future designed fire truck. Thus an idea spun into Ivy's head clearly as an purple air ball thrown towards a single target. 

Eagerly,Ivy ran to the front wall displaying buttons and a few symbols indicating related actions to do on the Auto-Zone department. Ivy hunted the button vital to her brilliant idea tactically holding the reason for Sentinel's first time ever scanning-He had to point his optics at the Delta armored 4x4 and focus the objective within the processor to active the ability to scan an vehicle mode important for blending in.

One minute later, Ivy found the hologram symbol shaped much of two double objects; the Teenage lion girl pressed the button in for a field to surround the entire location. 

"Sentinel try focusing your optics on the vehicle as if you want it" Ivy said towards Sentinel; she had heard him transform into his robot mode after the shield came up all around the ending points of Auto-Zone's area.

"Never done anything like this before" Sentinel remarks; he aimed his optics towards the armored 4x4, unusually, The vehicle mode's structure appeared in front of him.(actually this was just being seen by Sentinel). Sentinel mentally flipped,turned,and straighted the visual Delta armored 4x4 in different views till deciding to scan. 

Ivy covered her eyes for protection from the bright white light emitting off of Sentinel,within a few minutes of scanning the vehicle mode, Sentinel's new mode practically fitted him in any sort of way as he had already transformed into his alt mode during the scanning process.

"I knew transformers could scan!" Ivy fist pumped her hands into the air as in success of proving her point that robots can scan without a reliable device.Only a second after her action,the memory of eating lunch at home strikes Ivy like a forgotten subject that stumbled out of her mind due to the string of alien robotic events. "Crap,I nearly forgot about lunch"

"Hop in for a test drive" Sentinel said;he opened his right side car door for Ivy to climb into the seat and buckle herself up for safety.

"Is it worth 58 minutes of my time sitting inside of a robot that does not know where he is going?" Ivy raised an eyebrow at the same time of her question spoken out.

"Depends..you can experience it first and then decide what you think Ivy""

"Alright,just wait a minute" Ivy walks back to the panel in order to deactivate the hologram illusion fooling many people who've looked down at the time of Sentinel's obtaining new alt mode

Without even looking at the buttons,Ivy pressed the double button,and went back to Sentinel for her ride home. She jumped into the seat and buckled herself up.

Sentinel's door closed,his tires retracted,and he started to float up to the sky partially able to fit the big snowplow truck. Ivy pushed the level beside her up as Sentinel started to go EXTREMELY fast; He flew in a circle,Did a sharp U-turn,and above else the ride began fun.

"WWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Ivy hoots happily and she waved her hands while her hair was sticking out due to the upside down Sentinel. "THIS.IS.AWESOME SAUCE!"

"I don't even know what 'awesome sauce" is"

"Game players made it up"

"Ah"

_58 minutes later after awesome hilarious incidents_

Ivy jumped out Sentinel,She began running down the steps to the gate,and open it to hear Lakota barking crazy for Ivy's return.

"Calm down girl" Ivy tells her animal buddy; She went to the sliding door and opened it.

"Happy birthday Ivy!" everyone yelled inside;mostly the guests were students from her school,yet, There was two boys that she disliked badly.

Zack Breazy and Jacob Mallard.


End file.
